Optical transceivers and other optical circuits typically include a semiconductor laser light source that is bonded to a submount with solder. Control of dimensional tolerances, thermal management, and minimal or no bonding-induced damage to an active laser stripe of the semiconductor laser are necessary to achieve acceptable laser performance and optical coupling on such optical circuits. Most semiconductor lasers are bonded with the laser active stripe facing away from the submount to avoid introducing mechanical and/or thermal stresses into the laser active stripe, which may be caused by direct contact of the laser active stripe with the solder and submount. However, such a configuration generally results in larger dimensional tolerances, which can impair optical coupling of the optical circuit.
To facilitate understanding, identical reference numerals have been used, where possible, to designate identical elements that are common to the figures. It is contemplated that elements disclosed in one embodiment may be beneficially utilized on other embodiments without specific recitation.